monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abigail Ivory Bominable
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jackson Jekyll page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 20:18, August 17, 2011 Hello :D Hi i just wanted to say were really alike;i dont read much, i love mario brother games,too,i like every one of those artists you like and whih jesse j song? because if its one certian one we would really be alike. Infact one of the only things we dont have in common is your christian. Have a great day!- Lagoona44 Ya! Price tag is the song! I USUALLY GET A DOLL ON SATURDAYS!!! OMG ITS LIKE YOUR MY COMPUTER TWIN!!!!!!!!!! hi Im guessing you wrote that on my talkpage. Congrats! Im looking everywhere for spectra and i got abbey lol.Go read the comment under the new one on abbey b. -Lagoona4 :D Its l44. I Wanted to say your a really good friend...that i dont know. Also you make good points. I would be mad if someone trow a snowball from my hair, And i really hope you find abbey. See you l8r online twin. - Lagoona44, i know i said this twice Okay Okay BUBBY I will BUDDY But BUDDY I may only have 11 year old pictures or no BUBBY Pictures of me because BUDDY I havent checked my BUBBY Email in a BUBBY while, and my BUBBY Email is k b j w @ l i v e . ca (with out spaces, i diddent wanna link it. completly no spaces Bubby) AAAAA Im kinda sorry and embarresd to say this but would you mind finding me?........... XD As you can see im not the tech dude am i? What i ment was dont you have to search people to talk talk talk?And the buddys were just for humor XD ohhhhhhhh XD Actualy we cant because you erased your email and only left see ya bubby Testing im just testing something- Lagoona44 19:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) GOD DANGET! Do i have to do the @ thing? - @Lagoona44 19:32, August 30,2011 (UTC) you are so cool Certain Comments Hi, I'm not sure if you've seen the trolling and language thread, but I noticed you're been posting a few things saying that people are 'buttfaces', and to 'f off'. Although I know it's not strictly swearing, it doesn't generally help and just mixes in with all of the other needless posts. Also, spreading hate to the haters doesn't tend to help, and sometimes it can just spur them on. Just wanted to tell you because I don't want you to end up getting banned for behaviour or anything :) Have an awesome day! :D ~ UnluckyThirteenth 00:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I only watch Adventure Time sometimes when it comes on TV, and it is enjoyable. My favorite character is Pruncess Bubblegum. Did you know that her actress, Hynden Walch, was born in my home town of Iowa? Oh, and she voiced Starfire in Teen Titans. Drama468 11:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. (: Thank you for the compliment about my profile picture. (: I really like yours too. I just got my Abbey doll last week, and now she's become one of my favourites. (*^-^*) So I like anything "Abbey" right now, lol. I honestly find it amusing to read the arguments you've been having with the anons on Jackson's page. Not because I like watching you guys fight, but because I have no idea how you're supposed to figure out which anon is which. (Sorry, that sounded weird, haha). I personally would have given up and not replied back at all. Anyway, have a good day! Smooches! Kikikream 02:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE Lights. You atuallly get to meet her? I Got to meet a contry singer named teneille (shes canadian) and she is my friends cousin! She is the only singer person or watever i meet. I was sure lights was having some sorta concert or halloween tour or what ever Well that is cool. Guess what? Someone on the wiki changed their name, so i asked them how and if i get a reply could probley change mine, too! I would change it to abbey something, but not like 44. I know, 2 of my favorite characters. If i can change it,m it would be abbeyblue lol. What do you think? hey girl just wanna say hi soon im gonna get a acount cause i love monster high and i think we have lots of stuff in comon i read everthing in that thing that you have to write stuff about you and i like the same as you lol well cya girl you rock more then i do xd lol bye Test testing something wow you got the lucky 35,000th edit on here thats awesome hi i like it on your profile where it says i live in the tardis!!! I have a wiki called monster high charaters and specials if u want to have a look the website is monsterhighcharactersandspecials.wikia.com : ) Hello55522 21:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi u r so awsome! bye hello55522!!! Awsome!!! 20:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) What do you say? I see you've found "user whose name I'm name I'm not going to mention out of respect but who had a similar experience with me as you have"'s user page. I hope that serves to illustrate I'm not picking on you out of some personal spite, but because I don't think certain behavior should dominate the wiki comment sections. SCK already explained what it is about several of your comments on characters that is, well, simply not fun to read for people who don't share your specific preferences. It's not just about the characters, it's also about the people who like these characters. Say, suppose there's a show called "X and Y" and you really like Y, but find yourself in a fandom environment that insists that X is better than Y in every conceivable way, how would you feel? Would you be able to shrug it off as just their opinion, or would you feel disappointed because the environment you wished to be part of is insinuating you and your preferences do not belong? It's an exaggerated example to what you were doing, but I hope it helps you understand. I don't mind if you want everyone to know you like Abbey. I enjoy enthusiasm in others. But I don't approve of it happening at the expense of others. Just today, a Spectra fan left this comment on Spectra's page: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Spectra_Vondergeist#comm-49713 . See how the fan only talks about Spectra and doesn't get any other character involved, either directly or implicitly? I'd like to see more of that when you speak of Abbey. Abbey deserves to be valued on her own rather than in comparison to others. As you may know by now, the homophobia tennis comment was not directed at you, and I explained the sexism accusation. Again, I'm going after people who use certain language or spread certain messages if I think it's detrimental to making everyone feel welcome and respected. Of course, there's users who post profanity and the like whom I don't go after. This is because I don't see profanity as as much as a problem as the other stuff (and have other uses of my time), because profanity is itself an acknowledgement the user knows they are being offending. It doesn't add to a culture of discrimination and exclusion. But the other stuff, that sneaks up on people and due to being harder to tag as 'bad' is much more harmful. Tip to the hat to you for being the first to try and make peace. I didn't estimate you to be the kind of person who'd do that. My apologies. I can't, however, make promises for the future. It depends on how you'll praise Abbey in the future. I really don't think you are behaving as bad as you think I think you do, so that's really the one thing that could be a problem. Other comments of yours I commented on weren't signs of a persistent problem. Parrotbeak 21:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about the man purse matter. It is a form of sexism that is culturally considered acceptable, which is why it is so problematic. If you upon hearing the reasoning why it's not morally acceptable decide to stop, then you've got no reason to say sorry, because you do the right thing once the issue is explained. :As for Abbey, I'll be happy to see you fanshipping over her with consideration for other people's tastes. :There's more to "that girl" then you'll know from reading our talk pages, which involves her having earned my respect. Yes, she was behaving worse than you, but I have reason to believe she's learned from the experience, and I wish her well. :I know I'm blunt. Both SCK and Lehall have pointed out to me it would be in everyone's interest if I tone it down. It is, however, not something I can readily change, partly because I find talking difficult. I find it difficult to put my thoughts into words, so I generally go with what comes up first and then read it over once or twice to keep the tone in check. More effort just takes too much of my time. I am working on changing, but it's more a matter of overcoming limits than adjusting behavior, so not easy. I'll be honored to be friends, and I forgive you for previous behavior. I hope you'll accept my apologies for 'bluntness' as well. :I'm not sure I agree with the assessment our fight was stupid. It led up to this point, which should result in a more pleasant wiki environment, so it had its benefit. Parrotbeak 21:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank You As an admin, I just want to thank you for how you ended this fight. You took the initiative to stand out and apologize, which says a lot. I also want to thank you for pledging to do better. It's users like you that can make this wiki better when it comes to user experience. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Hi!!!' Hi I just wanna say this.......................... MONSTER HIGH RULES!!! ok bye hello55522 20:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Brielle Curious since the first time you mentioned it; Brielle is a very pretty name but not a conventional one. Did your sister make it up herself or is it a pun on something? Parrotbeak 07:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Just wanted to say that I think the pic of Abbey's doll (the second one down) is very beautiful. I like your choice! I really like Pickepud's photostream as well. Just thought I'd mention that. Megarala 03:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh..my..I..just saw that fight on Rochelle's page. I should have been there to stop it, but I am so, so sorry I didn't catch in time. Please, don't leave because of one user. As an admin, I have to remain impartial, but I think that you were both acting very, very childish. I understand that you may have some personal problems, and I'm not even going to ask you to explain that because it's none of my business, but I don't feel such an explosion was necessary. Maybe, if you feel it's necessary, you could take a break, but please don't leave. I would really hate for you to leave over such a petty argument. If you want to discuss this further, email me at dfox82996@gmail.com so it doesn't have to be out in the open. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Sure, if you want to email me or I can email you thats fine with me, my email is ArticFennecFox@yahoo.com :D AbbeyBominable10 Delay I need to think on what to answer and how to answer. Might take a day more. So don't worry that I am ignoring you or anything. Parrotbeak 10:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not trying to outsmart you, but there are a few things that need to be said and I want to say them in a way that I am most certain may not whip up an agitation nova. Parrotbeak 16:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Apologies for the delay. I ended up forgetting I still owed you a reply, partly due to other users getting angry at me. You know how it is; I'm popular. :It's a good thing you reminded me of (revealed to me?) your age. I am well aware I'm dealing with younguns, but sometimes I need to hear a number to remember what 'young' means. Which I don't think gives anyone who has reached their teens a free pass, but it does puts things into perspective. :You say you don't like how I make you feel bad about yourself and that you don't like the fights that follow. Without nudging off pieces of my responsibility in this, have you considered that maybe you on your own possess the power to make it stop? After all, all our confrontations were a reaction from me towards your behavior, and you are in full control of your own behavior. If the behavior that triggers my inclination to respond is absent, logically I won't respond. Now lets elaborate on that before I start sounding like a member of the KGB. :There's a user on this wiki who used to leave nasty comments on my talk page and now demands that I remove them. This isn't because this person actually has bettered themselves since and is scared they can't move on if a remainder of past bad behavior remains. This is because this person does not want to be held accountable for what they've done and for what they still do. It damages their false sense of self-righteousness. As a result, I do not comply to their wishes bar for one gesture that is only marginally appreciated. Now, the reason I bring this person up is because I think your reasoning is little in this person's direction. You ask me to stop confronting you and making you feel like a bad person. Do you ask yourself if you are doing anything to warrant feeling like a bad person? While I understand you may come from a tough household, a tough household is not a guarantee to become an aggressive person. Therefore, it is an explanation, not an excuse that absolves you from responsibility for your own actions. You have no excuse for the blinding aggression you say you experienced and the threats you sent me - that was your choice to do and now it is your responsibility to deal with the feedback. You do not have to jump to the conclusion you're a bad person, but you may want to ask yourself how you wish your lesser sides to affect you and your image. :I've been on the internet since I was 14. This gives me a two year aging benefit you do not have. Maybe because of this, I have never made the mistake to threaten someone over the internet, but I have made mistakes, like pulling my non-internet life onto the internet. Now several years later, I will give you this advice: do not pull your non-internet life onto the internet unless you have your own blog/facebook/tumblr/etc. for it and have thought at least twice about posting. Don't. The air of self-importance that kind of attitude radiates is like sugar to flies. You place yourself into a very vulnerable position and one way or another you will regret that. :In this case, you saying you've had a bad day, consider the following analysis. I replied to flaws or holes in your logic and you pulled the "I have a bad day" card. Whether conciously or not, you treated me like your lesser, like a dismissable entity. You didn't consider for a moment if perhaps I have a bad day too. You, as you've accused me of doing, pretended to know me or pretended that my experiences don't matter. But your experiences mattered - after all, you consider you having had a bad day a sufficient argument to protect yourself from critism. You acted like you were well above me and didn't need to step down to acknowledge the petty peep of protest that came from my mouth. This may sound like much, but this is the reasoning behind the sudden mention of a bad day (which I couldn't have known or checked). It's a false method of self-validation that denies me personhood, puts the blame on me for not considering your feelings, and effectively prevents you ever having to back up your logic or realize you may have made a mistake. Tell me, is this fair? Or if you don't agree with my analysis, then do tell me what your intentions were with criticizing another but not wishing to receive critism yourself. :When I put up the challenge for writing about a character you don't like, that wasn't because I doubt you can. It was because having to write in a non-biased way about something you are biased to helps bring out a more nuanced perspective. And this perspective is something that stays with you. Fiction can be a great tool to understand and improve one's views on reality, especially in dealing with people you normally don't deal with. It helps coming to understand the human side of those who aren't part of your personality field. :I apologize for going along with the poop flinging that happened on Rochelle's page and I apologize for the general act of making you feel unwelcome. I do not, however, apologize for criticizing you, nor do I promise no fights will happen in the future. Because the only way I can promise that is if you promise to never forget again you aren't more valuable a person than the other commenters and visitors. At this point in your life, you can't promise that. And thus you will encounter me to do the reminding for you, whether either of us likes it or not. Whether that encounter ends in a fight or not is up to you if you want it to be so. Parrotbeak 12:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Account Disabling Awww, I am kind of sad to see you leave, but I'm not gonna stop if that's your decision. I, personally, cannot disable your account, but you can. But be warned, you will also be disabling your account on ALL wikias. I would hope you like to return and maybe visit sometimes, but goodbye nonetheless, I hope I've been the best admin I could be to you :) Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 01:41, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Goodbye BANED4LIFE 09:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) DON'T LISTEN TO PARROT BEAK and a note ... DON'T LISTEN TO PARROT BEAK Seriously I went to her talk page and she has 'LOADS OF FIGHTS ' I havent had a fight with her but , I can read her behavior ( in real life imagine her ..omg ! ) don't listen her ! and a note .... Hey my real name is .... I will tell you in my talk page ! Anyways , I really wanna be your friend ! Please ? Please respond back :( here is my talk page Link : -- Wait ...... She apolized ? Don't listen to me then ! Littlest pet shop fan Chat room ? Hey there it me littlest pet shop fan where is the chaT room ?